CPWR and The Center for Construction Research and Training is applying for RFA-ES-09-003, Hazmat Training at DOE Nuclear Weapons Complex at a cost of $1,929,130 in Year 1 and a total cost of $10,219,546 over the five year project. Our objective is to ensure construction workers called upon to work at DOE sites across the U.S. have the training they need to protect their health and safety, that of their co-workers, families, communities, and the environment. The target population, who are members of the 11 international / national construction unions we have assembled in this proposed training consortium, perform a vast array in hazardous waste operations, decommissioning and decontamination, transportation, restoration and emergency response activities. CPWR is a 501(c)(3) organization created by the Building and Construction Trades Department, AFL-CIO. As such, we are uniquely positioned to carry out the training programs proposed in this application. We have significant support from our affiliated construction unions and employers, as evidenced by our past performance as a NIEHS grantee. To meet the training needs of our target population working in and around DOE sites, CPWR and its training consortium propose to train 4,035 trainers and workers in Year 1and 20,149 trainers and workers over the five year period of the proposed cooperative agreement.